Ellion Corell
Overview Ellion Corell was a Granthelian man of many talents and accomplishments. He resided in the Kingdom of Novania and is known for founding the town of Driftwood, as well as for his major role in politics under the second and third kings of Novania - Relmus Konstantin Sarethi I and Geoffrey Sarethi I. Appearance ''' Ellion was a short but stalwart man, standing at a mere 5’3”. He always was a rather scrawny man, though this was usually masked by long, messy locks of hair, a well-maintained beard and his favorite green puffy coat. In general, Ellion’s outfits would strike a balance between formality and comfort. '''Background Despite being the first-born son of Reynard Corell, Ellion had far from an easy time growing up. During his youth, he was far from a socially adept person, constantly disappointing his father by not living up to his expectations. Luckily, Ellion’s mother did love her son dearly, and would often read and play with her son when no one else would. Everything changed when Ellion started attending Cromwell University at the behest of his father. To everyone’s astonishment, the young man was an excellent student, finishing his major in economics and trade after only four years of intensive tuition. Seeing an opportunity to make a fortune, Reynard placed his son at the vanguard of the Corell trade fleet, sending Ellion to conduct business in other parts of Aevonhold. For the first time in his life, Reynard had respect for his son. But as fate would have it, this would not last. During a trade mission to the Dryrock, one of Granthel’s more successful attempts at settling outside of the capital’s walls, Eleanor died when the trade caravan was attacked by roaming Wither. Needless to say, his father blamed Ellion for the death of his beloved wife, and perhaps Ellion blamed himself for his mother's death too. Being around each other was a painful reminder for both father and son, and so Ellion left to Deurlyth, a land he believed had a lot of undiscovered potential. Known Associates ''' '''Family Reynard Corell (father) Eleanor Eastbow-Corell (mother) † Madelyn Corell-Vangrave (sister) Ryland Corell (cousin) Beatrice Viola Corell (aunt) 'Friends ' Siegfried Vangrave † Kestrel Bobbin Oliver Bobbin Marjorie Cromwell Edith Sarethi † 'Acquaintances ' Relmus Sarethi † Geoffrey Sarethi † Gerard Sarethi Aurore Ayre Caesia Seuso Maighdin Albre Alistair Dellacroix Pelokas Mieli Harlow Hakim 'Enemies ' Adelaide Filsdeux A certain group of Ulyssian pirates † Roughian † 'Personality ' Ellion behaved quite formally even in the presence of friends. Despite this, he had two distinct sides to him. When doing his duties as a Count, he was known to be quite persistent in what he wanted. On numerous occasions, this resulted in long discussions with figures of authority such as the king. On others, it resulted in an ice cold persona that didn’t care about the well-being of the common class. The other side only came out of hiding among friends. In stark contrast to the seriousness of Ellion’s business persona, this one was jovial, patient and kind. Some quirks persisted through both sides though, such as the desire to do what was best for Driftwood. 'Likes ' * Alcohol * Wealth * Driftwood * Well-mannered people * Gossiping * People visiting him 'Dislikes ' * People settling on his land illegally * Being disrespected * Werewolves * Paperwork * People going behind his back * Pirates 'Quirks ' * Ellion was never fond of relationships or romantic company in general. He always preferred his work. * If there was wine at a venue, you could always count on Ellion sitting somewhere sipping a glass of it. 'OOC Notes ' * Ellion was played by the user Aezil, and was his first character on Solstice. * The user sometimes reminisces about the good old times and wishes he had not killed off Ellion when he did. Rest in peace, sweet prince. Category:Characters